The day it happend
by angle37
Summary: First fanfic Jac and Jonny are together Jac pregnant at 34 weeks. Some surprises on the way. please review
1. Chapter 1

**a/n in this story Jac and Jonny are together and Jac is 34 weeks pregnant and their baby does not CDH.**

"Jonny" Jac said as she stered from her sleep. Jac reached over in their bed to find empty cold sheet. To this she woke up in alarm which caused a suddern wave of dissyness to wash over her.

"Jonny" She called again this time with more pannic in her voice.

"aahhhhh" Jonny replyed fear and pain was eminant in his voice.

"Jonny what's wrong are you ok" Jac rplied as she slowly got out of bed to avoied the dissyness.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" Jonny screamed this made jac move a little bit quicker. Jac entered the kitchen. She was met by a very red faced Jonny.

"What did you do? You bleeding anywere?" Jac asked with sight carcasum in her voice.

"No i dont thing so" He replied sheepishly. " I hit my head on the counter I didn't mean to wake you up darlin"

"Let me have a look you fool" Jac said whist grabbing Jonny's shoulder pulling him closer to her. "No. Your not going to dye on me just yet."

"Oh your wit the gift that just keeps on giving!" He replied.

"I know, now what were you doing under the kitchen counter?" Jac question him.

"I dropped something" He said.

"And what would that be?" Jac questioned him again.

"That dosn't concern you it's something of mine not yours" Jonny huffed.

"Well don't come moaning to me at work when you have a headache later" Jac said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well if you don't help me with that then im sure Mo will" Jonny said whilst sticking his tounge out at Jac

"No she wont I wont let her, and anyway we need to get going otherwise we ill be late. Im getting dressed first so do't get any idears Maconie!" Jac shouted

"Why not? You look lovely" Jonny shouted back.

"No I don't I look fat and I glow" Jac winned as Jonny walked in to their bedroom.

"Yes you glow ,but no your not fat your pregnant and yes you do look really and I mean really lovely you should were more close fittting tops more oftern." Jonny said trying to reason with Jac but it wasn't working

"Don't try and flatter me with your words maconie it dosn't work on me and you know that. Come on were going to be late and I have and important elective today so get your skates on."

"I know it dosn't work on you thats why I wasn't trying to I was just telling the truth!" Jonny persisted.

"Stop acting like a child and get in"

"Oh no you don't you not driving know not at 34 weeks no, i'd be amazed if you can fit behind the wheel anymore" Jonny argued

" Yes I can and im not that big yet. Am I ?" Jac asked dishartedly with a tear starting to form.

"Oh no. no no dont cry I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't. Now get in you mody cow!"

"Don't talk to me like that jonny. Just get going" Jac demanded.

"Talk to you like what I didn't say anything and we are going. See!" Jonny siad this as they pulled up to the traffic lights just down from the hospital. "We are nearly there"

"Alright. Alright. Ok were here now actually so you were wrong".

"Ok miss smarty pants anyway I thought you were in a hurry".

"I am why?"

"We're here that's why"

"Oh well, its your fault I hadn't noticed. You distracted me".

"Yer ok well anyway we're here so are you gonner shift".

"Yes, yes, yes Im going. Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!"

"Jac. Jac, don't play with me. What's wrong? Is IT the baby? Jac, jac , talk to me".

"If I hasn't ecaped your mind. I'm kinda in a lot of pain".

"Oh yer sorry are you feling better yet or do you want me to get some one. No screw that im getting Sasha out here."

"Yer that would be nice it seams to have gone now anyway."

"Ok be back in a min. You stay there."

"ok jonny! I dont think I will be going anywere any time soon anyway!"

Jonny dashed over to the entrance as fast as he could. He had to find sasha and he had to find him now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry its been so long my computer crashed so i got it fixed then it broke again with the wi-fi not working anyway

Jonny dashed over to the entrance as fast as he could. He had to find Sacha and he had to find him now

"Sacha! Sacha! Sacha" jonny screamed as he raced in to AAU

"Jonny, what can I do for you" Sacha said calmly

"J... JA...JAC" Jonny managed to say

"Jonny whats wrong with Jac?!"

"Code RED! I think!"

"What do you mean you think code RED!"

"Well I think I don't know"

"Hang on. Where is Jac!"

"Um Jac, Jac, Jac. Jac she's um out side in the car. Um I think."

"What do you mean you think!"

By t_._he time Sacha had finished Jonny was out of the door and had started running towards the car park. Sacha raced after him hoping that he'd slow down.

they reached the car. Jac was gone. She wasn't in the car. Were was she?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry the last update was so short i just wanted to get some thing up for you guy's cause it had been a while. TM xx

Jac was gone. She wasn't in the car. Were was she?

"Jac, Jac!" Jonny yelled hoping to get an answer. Nothing. Sacha tried not he had no joy.

"you go back to hospital and see if she's in her office oh and maternity she might have gone there she's not stupid."

"were you gonner check?" Sacha asked

"I think i'll check the roof and the stair's, ok" Jonny replied

"Ok, ring us if you find her i'll do the same, yer" Sacha called as he sprinted off to go and try to find Jac. Jonny did the same but, sprinted towards the stair's. he knew Jac wouldn't do anything stupid because she loved their baby too much however, Jonny still needed to know that they were safe and with him especially now with little time left until their baby girl arrives.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Jac was sat in the peace garden holding her breath as the contraction took her by serprize. She held her breath until it passed then carried on pacing around the benched area. She could she the little house that Jonny and her self were sat in front of when her asked her to move in with him. she thought to her self that not that long ago she had sat their and asked him if they had put crack in his coffee. As if the idea was a compleat act of sadism. She willed for Jonny to ind her, she had no idea why she had moved after her told her not to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sacha raced up to the lift then decided that it would be quicker to run up the stairs so he spun on the spot and raced towards the double doors that lead to the stairs. He soon arrived at the floor for maternity. Once he had reached the door he leged it straight over to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help?" the woman asked

"Hello, i'm looking for Ms. Naylor have you seen her?" Sacha asked praying that the answer would be yes and that she was ok.

"um no don't thick I have seen her today, sorry" the midwife replied "Hang on why would she be down here isn't she the ice-queen from Darwin?"

"yes she works on Darwin and to why she would be down her is because she's in labour!" Sacha almost shouted back at the woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonny began to charge up the stairs making sure he checked each landing properly before going on to the next. willing that he would find her. He had just made it to the last set of stairs before the roof and there was still no sign of Jac. Once he had reached the roof he gave it a good looking round the charged back down the stairs frantically racking his brain for somewhere else she could be. "THE PEACE GARDEN!" Jonny shouted as he reached the last set of stairs. Once again he charged over to the peace garden hoping and praying that she would be there. As he turned the corner he heard a loud scream this made him pick up the pace even more.

"Jac! Jac! where are you?" he yelled

"I'm over here! Jonny please I need your help please!" Jac called back.

The last sentence hit Jonny hard. He didn't think that she had ever asked for his help before. Once Jonny had reached Jac he found her sat on the floor with her knees as close to her chest as she possible could with her 34 week bump in the way.

"Jac thank god your ok you really had me and Sacha worried why did you move when I told you not to?" Jonny asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I moved because I wanted to sit down," Jac replied

"well you could have sat in the..." Jonny was interrupted y Jac doubling over in pain and screaming out. "Right mis maternity now" Jonny side sternly as he guided Jac towards the hospital entrance. He pulled out his phone and rang Sasha

"Sasha"

"Jonny please tell me you found her because she's not in her office no-one up here has seen her"

"Chill out I've found her. We're on our way to maternity now"

"I'll be there in a min" and with that they arrived at maternity and Sacha hung up.

A/N i just like to say thankyou to every one who has read this idea's welcome please. As always please review. TM xx


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N thanks for all reviews. I could really use some ideas and I need to know if you guy's want me to continue this story or not. TM xx**_

**_He pulled out his phone and rang Sasha_**

**_"Sasha"_**

**_"Jonny please tell me you found her because she's not in her office no-one up here has seen her"_**

**_"Chill out I've found her. We're on our way to maternity now"_**

**_"I'll be there in a min" and with that they arrived at maternity and Sacha hung up._**

Sacha met Jonny and Jac in maternity. Jac had all ready shouted at at least 5 nurses which included the head midwife.

"calm down Jac there aren't any more nurses to shout at or threaten Guy with so, just calm down. Your not doing yourself or the baby any good and you know that!" Jonny almost shouted. As soon as he said that last sentence Jac shut-up straight away.

"I need to sit down, Jonny please will you get me a chair." Jac insisted.

"OK but we need to find you somewhere to lie down you can't have this baby in the corridor can you now!" Jony almost shouted the last part to get the attention of the nurse that walked past.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Jac screamed as a contraction took her by surprise.

"Are you all right dear?" The nurse questioned because she her Jac.

"NO I'M BLODY NOT OK I'M PREGNANT, ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH WITH NO PAIN KILLERS. SO NO I DONT THINK I AM OK DO YOU?" Jac snapped back. This took the nurse by surprise. She had never been shouted at like that before. She had been told to expect it because of all the hormones, but she never expected it from another college.

"I understand that you in a lot of pain but, there really is no need for shouting!" The head midwife said "Now we have managed to find you a side room but, you will have too waite a couple of minutes as the previous people have only just left so, we do need to change things, OK?"

"Fine but hurry up please" Jac said

"Jac is there anything you want or need? Have you got a birth bag?" Sacha asked he was going to make sure that nothing happened to his best friend unless it was for good.

"No, thankyou Sacha i'm fine jonny's got my bag so... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jac!" Jonny and Sacha screamed at the same time.

"Come on let's get you in to bed now, yeah?" Jonny questioned. Unsure of whether to get a wheelchair or not. He went with not.

"Right Ok i just need to check how dilated you are then we can make you a bit more comfortable, but i warn you if you want the gas and air to work properly in the birth I strongly advice going easy on it till then." The midwife explained. "Oh my, you only 3cm, we have along night ahead of us young lady."

"What! You have got to be joking me only 3cm. How long is this madness going to last!" Jac exclaimed glancing over to wards both Jonny and Sacha.

_**A/N hope you enjoyed it. Again thankyou to all the reveiws but I really do need some more idea please guys! TM xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n sorry it's so short i just wanted to get something up for you guy's. **_

**_thank you all the reviews especially to cenalover for their great ideas. TM xx_**

"Come on let's get you in to bed now, yeah?Jonny questioned. Unsure of whether to get a wheelchair or not. He went with not.

"Right Ok I just need to check how dilated you are then we can make you a bit more comfortable, but I warn you if you want the gas and air to work properly in the birth I strongly advice going easy on it till then." The midwife explained. "Oh my, you only 3cm, we have along night ahead of us young lady."

"What! You have got to be joking me only 3cm. How long is this madness going to last!" Jac exclaimed glancing over towards both Jonny and Sacha.

"I don't know darling hopefully no too long, I don't think mine nor Sacha's ears could take any more screaming!" Jonny said which gained an ice stare.

"What you trying to say Jonny, what that my ears can't take a screaming mach because the can believe you me!" Sacha protested to try and cheer Jac up a bit which it seamed to work.

"Hello I am here you know. And Jonny do you really think I like screaming like that really DO YOU!?" Jac shouted all most bursting out in tears

"Oh my god, Naylor tears quick Jonny grab a jar these things are really rear you know!" Sacha teased

"Shut up Sacha, seriously before I personally kick you in the balls so hard you will never have anymore kids, you hear me" Jac shouted at Sacha. "You to Maconie, stop laughing at him other wise this will be the only child you ever ha...AAAGGGHHH"

"Seriously Jac are you sure you're OK you seem to be in a lot of pain for only 3cm maybe a bit more," Sacha asked worriedly

"YES! I am sure I am fine nut, will you get the midwife and then get out, that goes for both of you Maconie!" Jac replied

"Ok are you sure about not wanting Jonny in here Jac I think you need him in here with you," Sacha tried to argue back

"Fine Sacha you win but, when the midwife comes you will get out OK, then and only then you can both come back in, OK!" Jac protested.

Jac and Jonny waited in a long silence waiting for the midwife to come with the occasional scream being let out from Jac. It had been about 20 minutes since Sacha had gone to find her and she still hadn't been to visit.

"Were is she Jonny this is getting rather unbearable now?" Jac asked

"I know it is sweet-heart I know I'm going to go find her now, OK?" Jonny replied as got out of his seat and went towards the door to go and find the missing midwife. Jonny soon returned with midwife in toe.

"How are we feeling my dear?" The midwife asked.

"Not great if I'm honest. My back, side's and abdomen is killing. Every time I have a contraction it feels like I have been hit by a bus." Jac replied slightly agitated

"Well I'm sorry you have been in so much pain, I will go and get that sorted for you now. However first we need to see how far we are don't we?"

"Fine just get on with it and Jonny out now before I..."

"Ok, OK I'm going so there will be no need to do anything like that now will there!" Jonny replied and walked out of the room.

"Right get on with it please and be quick!" Jac snapped

"Ok well, thing's have been moving quite quickly now your 9cm so your little girl will be here soon your water's will break naturally at birth," The midwife said and then set up the various machines to monitor the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on one more push and baby will be here!" The midwife said to Jac as the contraction passed. "Jonny, I can't do it!" Jac screamed "yes you can darling, come on you can do it!"

Jac gave one last big push in hope that, that would be the end of it and she would be allowed to hold her daughter soon.

"That's it well done, mummy " the midwife said "I will just get her cleaned up then you can hold her, ok"

"Why isn't she crying?" Jac asked worried by the lack of sound.

The midwife had picked up on the strangely quiet infant and had all ready checked to see if anything was wrong which there wasn't so she replied simply with "she must just be a really quiet baby that's all" as she said this she handed Jac here baby ans took the camera from Jonny and took a wonderful picture of the new family.

"There you go" the midwife said as she handed back the camera.

"Thank you so much for today!" Jac said whilst Jonny nodded looking down at his little miracle in his arms. He held out his hand and the little girl grabbed it with both hands and let out a cry and a loud one at that. Jac watched her little girl for what seemed for forever and by the time she looked up she realized that the woman had gone from the room leaving just her, Jonny and her beautiful little girl who really was very small.

"What are we going to call her?" Jac asked

"I don't know what names do you like?"

"How about Rosie Mae Maconie, yes you can put a Scottish name in the middle."

"Really you mean it! That's a lovely name and although I am glad you are letting me have a Scottish name in her name, but I think it is perfect just the way it is."

"Ok then Rosie Mae Maconie it is ." Jac said finally

"Shell I ring Elliot and let Sacha in then"

"Yes please and Moe oh and Mr.T as well."

Jonny then left the room to go and make the phone calls and let Sacha in. However instead of just calling Elliot, Moe and Mr.T he also phoned his sister to she how his surprise was going.

**a/n so sorry it has taken this long to update I had a really busy Christmas then had to get ready for school before the holidays I couldn't think of anything to write so I hope this is ok. As always please review hood or bad but not nasty please I had one of them from a guest and it really isn't nice. Thanks TM xxx**


End file.
